


I'm Not The Only One

by CashmereBunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashmereBunny/pseuds/CashmereBunny
Summary: You and me, we made a vowFor better or for worseI can't believe you let me downBut the proof's in a way it hurtsWarning:I wrote this mini story based on Sam Smith’s song. It is not a typical hate/love relationship fanfic, so be open minded. Thank you
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione saw them. She saw him, her legitimate husband, leaving the Malfoy Enterprise building, a couple of blocks from the Ministry of Magic, where Hermione herself worked, hugging another woman by the waist, sharing a not-so-passionless kiss with her. His palm rested on her thigh, and a platinum hoop shone on his finger, the second witness of his betrayal. The pain swept through the veins, filling every cell with agony, as if from a Crucio. Hermione put her hand on her stomach, writhing from such tangible pain, trying not to scream and trying to catch air in her mouth between quiet sobs. What has her family life gone to? For three years of marriage. How did this happen? Where did she make a mistake? And was it her mistake? In Muggle books on psychology, Hermione often came across articles about cheating in married life and most often psychologists were inclined to believe that "guilt" falls on the female side, even if the husband was a traitor.

She did not want to believe in this until the last. The couple hid in Draco’s car. There was no familiar driver, and Malfoy sat in the driver's seat in a businesslike way, next to the long brown-haired woman. The car drove off, but Hermione watched it go until it disappeared around the bend. The girl settled on the pavement, spitting on a white two-piece suit and covering her mouth with her hand whined, biting her finger painfully. About an hour ago, deciding to have dinner with Draco, Hermione stupidly called him in the waiting room, and she was very tactfully rejected by her husband's secretary, referring to the fact that 'Mr. Malfoy had urgent business outside the office'. These “urgent matters” became so frequent that Hermione didn’t even believe a single excuse, deciding to drop in to work for him. On the one hand, Mrs. Malfoy regretted her decision, on the other, she was grateful for fate, being here at the right time.

Lightning illuminated the sky a couple of times and rain poured, which in a couple of minutes became a downpour. Hermione wandered the streets of London and cursed every familiar corner. Turning in a direction unknown to her earlier, the girl silently trudged along the cobblestone road. Her legs were stiff from high heels and, spitting on everything, she pulled off her shoes, feeling the coolness of pavers with her bare feet. Nothing mattered any more. How much time had passed, Hermione had no idea. The clothes were wet to the last strand, well-groomed hair stuck to the face and neck, legs petrified from the cold. The former Granger recalled last night's Potter dinner, which she had the good fortune to appear before Mrs. Weasley, who apparently hated her with all her soul since Hermione married to Malfoy. 

\- Monday, Potter House in Godric's Hollow -

Hermione tried to hold a teddy bear and goodies from the "Honeydukes" for her little godson, James, after apparition. The house of Harry and Ginny was far from small, but significantly inferior to Malfoy Manor, where, in fact, Hermione lived after her marriage to Draco. But the family nest of friends gave the comfort that the girl herself could not get from the cold walls of her husband’s family estate. Stepping over the fence, Hermione headed toward the large wooden door and knocked three times. Ginny met her with a rather big belly, and two-year-old James, spinning next to her, actively mumbling something. Hugging her friend and taking little Potter by the hand, Hermione handed him a pink bag of sweets, receiving an enthusiastic smile, and a reproachful look from Ginny.

“Your children will be terribly spoiled, Hermione,” Mrs. Potter smiled, and Hermione only shrugged, trying not to delve into her words, but failed.

She and Draco did not really try to conceive a child, each doing his own thing and plunging headlong into the work process. Hermione served as head of the Magical Population Regulation and Control Division after Cuthbert Mockridge, and Draco ran his own company, which was advancing with enviable speed to the top positions in the transportation and sale of magic artefacts market. They just did not have time. She consoled herself so, cherishing in her soul the hope of one day finding two stripes on a pregnancy test.

“Did you hide the whole village there?” Pointing to her friend’s huge belly, Hermione decided to change the course of the conversation.

“Well,” Ginny lit up with happiness, “we will have twins,” Mrs. Potter squealed with delight at the end of the sentence, and her eyes filled with tears.

“God Gin, that's amazing,” Hermione rushed to hug her friend. After there were hugs from Harry, congratulations from Hermione and everyday conversations, as far as possible in their position.

“Why didn't Draco come?” Harry asked.

“Oh, well ...” Hermione bit her lip. “He has ...”

"Yes, work." Ginny somehow smiled sadly, throwing a glance at her friend full of regret.

Hermione's legs were trembling from this. Apologizing, she went to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and, just in case, put a drowning charm, the girl sat on the closed toilet lid and closed her eyes, breathing through her nose and counting to ten. After a couple of minutes, making sure that everything was in order with her nerves, Hermione rinsed her hands slightly and opened the door and went to unlit corridor. She heard Molly's voice. Hermione was not ready to meet her, not immediately after the panic attack. Leaning against a closed white door, she began to listen to the conversation.

“Well, mom, you shouldn't have bothered so much.” Most likely Molly prepared something in her repertoire, being sure that no one could live without her cooking.

"Of course it was. The whole house and the child are on you.” Mrs. Weasley concluded. After there was some fuss. But soon Molly's voice came again to Hermione's ears.

“Has your girlfriend not come yet?” The woman asked.

“Yes, she ...” Harry began, but the woman interrupted him.

"Well it actually doesn’t matter, have you seen the new release of "the Prophet"?" Molly cooed admiringly and Hermione could have sworn that a smile was now slowly appearing on her face.

“You know, Mom, we don’t read that rubbish.”

Hermione slowly headed toward the stairs, but after Molly's words, her legs seemed to have grown together with the floor. She could not even rearrange her limbs by a millimetre.

"There was a moving picture of Hermione's husband with some pretty girl. They sat in ... let me remember," a short pause, "at The Capital, and that is one of the most expensive restaurants in the city. Skeeter wrote that they looked like two love doves."

"Molly that's enough!" Harry said, but Hermione was no longer listening.

Nausea quickly approached her throat, and the girl again disappeared behind the door of the guest bath.

Today in the morning, having found yesterday’s issue of the “Prophet” on the table of her secretary, and only now realizing why she had thrown sympathetic glances at her all yesterday, she began to search for an article. There was no need to fiddle for a long time, and an ominous picture appeared before Mrs. Malfoy on the first page. Her husband pressed a girl’s palm to his lips and smiled, and she burst into laughter. Everything was repeated several times. Throwing the newspaper back onto the table, Hermione hid in her office, not leaving all day until the ill-fated evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione returned home at about ten in the evening. As soon as the doors of Manor opened, Birkie, a house elf, appeared on the threshold with a pop.

“Does Mrs. feel well?” What is wrong with Mrs? The lord is very angry and thrilled." The elf squeaked unceasingly.

"Where is he?" Pulling herself together, asked Hermione.

“In the library,” the elf bowed as Hermione walked past him, but at the last moment decided that today her nerves will not suffice.

Feeling tired and fatigue, she began to climb the stairs, wanting to quickly get to one of the guest rooms. But it wasn't over yet.

“Where were you for Merlin's sake?” She heard her husband’s voice. "What happened to you?"

If Hermione was still that naive fool that he easily twisted around his finger, then she would have thought that he was disturbed by her absence. She grinned and turned toward the railing, meeting Malfoy's gaze.

"Walking, can't you tell?" She cried bitterly.

\- In such weather? You're a mess, Hermione!" Draco began to climb the stairs.

The former Granger, and possibly the future former Malfoy, raised her hand, making it clear that she did not want to feel his proximity beyond the extended arm.

"Yes, in such weather. Or in such weather it's just right to sit in restaurants and coo?" A grin adorned her slightly blue lips.

Wow, a real Malfoy. Lucius would be proud. Draco started up. His pale face seemed to have lost a couple more shades.

"What are you talking about?"

Hermione decided to ignore his question and himself and stepped over the last step.

"Hermione!" Malfoy rose again after her, but was stopped by her icy tone.

“No,” Hermione turned to him, “not now, not today. "Don't!” A veil of tears involuntarily spread over her eyes, and a pair rolled down her cheeks.

The girl rushed away, removing jewels from her neck, ears and wrists, leaving them on different dressers and bedside tables. The last two accessories were the wedding ring and Lady Malfoy’s ring, which Hermione could not say goodbye to yet. Entering one of the distant guest bedrooms, locking herself, she closed her eyes and let out a breath. Pulling herself together, she stepped toward the bathroom and got rid of her clothes with a wand. By the wave of the same wand, the bathroom filled. Steam came from hot water, maybe it was a bit overdone with temperature? But who cares now? Not hers.

With her fingertips making sure that the water didn’t burn her cold body, Hermione sank into the water along her chin, feeling the icy muscles enveloping her with hot water, sometimes stinging her body. She closed her eyes, listening to her feelings and trying to calm down. Sinking headlong into the water, Hermione grabbed the edges of the bath, trying to stay in the water as much as her lungs allowed, and thirty seconds later she popped out with a noise, dull coughing. There was a knock on the door.

“Hermione, we need to talk.” Shouted Malfoy, banging the door.

Taking her wand off the floor, she set the muffler and protego. Silence greeted her again. An hour later, the water was completely cooled, and Mrs. Malfoy, wrapped in a terry bathrobe, went to bed and fell into a restless sleep. The morning came too fast, tearing from blissful unconsciousness into a frightening reality. Judging by the dawn, it was about six in the morning.

“Ellie,” Hermione called into the void, and soon the elf appeared next to the bed.

“What does Ellie do for malady?” Ellie was her personal elf.

The Malfoys paid for the service, and the elves had one day off, so Hermione used her services almost without feeling guilty.

“Ellie, please bring my blue silk dress, black heels and black cardigan. And, if it’s not difficult for you, also a cup of strong coffee."

“Of course, madam, everything for you.” The elf disappeared with a pop, and Hermione got out of bed and headed for the shower, carefully driving away thoughts of her husband and his mistress.

After gathering and hastily drunk coffee, Granger was at the Ministry at seven o’clock. The knock of her heels spread throughout the Atrium, since almost no one was at work this early. Hermione quickly headed toward her department. Walking past the desk of Rose, her secretary, Malfoy noted the new edition of the Prophet and the familiar, smiling face on the picture. Was all this happening for a long time and only she, a fool, was not aware of everything because she flatly refused to read Skeeter's tales? And were those tales? Hermione was no longer so sure about it.

She probably stood there like this for about ten minutes before turning the newspaper over to her side with a trembling hand, seeing the article in all its glory. Photo was done yesterday. Hermione could have sworn. On it, Draco and this girl came out of some restaurant, the name Hermione simply did not even want to read. Draco hugged her and kissed her on the corner of her lips. Bile filled her mouth, and Hermione threw the newspaper into the bin. About forty minutes later, the Ministry revived. Hermione did not leave her office, transmitting a message to Rose so that no one would bother her. At about two in the afternoon, Hermione gathered her courage and decided to put an end to all this circus, which had turned her life from the day before yesterday. When she reached the door, Hermione caught the conversation of her secretary with someone.

“Yes, she saw it, I tell you one hundred percent,” came some kind of fuss and the sound of rustling parchment, “I found the issue in the rubbish, how do you think it ended up there?”

"I really feel sorry for her. I will not wish my enemy to be in such ignorance." Hermione's eyes dimmed from another sympathetic voice.

She abruptly pulled the door toward herself and went into the waiting room, where, leaning on the table, Meryl and Rose were whispering

“Miss Bents, have you lost your way to your workplace?” Hermione raised an eyebrow, addressing an employee of the neighbouring department. She apologized quickly retreated.

“Miss Anctton, I will be gone until five o’clock.” Do not make appointments with anyone or let anyone into my office.” With these words, Hermione headed toward the elevators.

A friendly female voice asked for direction.

"Department of Family Justice." She managed to say, swallowing the lump in her throat. The elevator doors closed loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you sure, Mrs. Malfoy?” An unpleasant-looking man was seated in a leather chair, like some kind of deity.

“Yes, I'm sure.” Said Hermione, not taking her eyes off her clasped hands.

"And your husband? Is he up to date?" Cautiously asked the man. Still, it was a Malfoy sitting in front of him.

“I think many already know how things are, Mr. Fengust.” Hermione twisted her lips.

"I understand," he cleared his throat, "but a magical divorce in ancient pureblood families, even if only one of the spouses is pureblood, is fundamentally different from a divorce in half-blood or Muggle-born.

'Well they are not like most people in this case, too' Thought Hermione.

“I know about that. And I do not pretend to a single knut.” the future Granger replied evenly.

“Your husband will have to confirm that the divorce is by mutual agreement, and if he does not confirm this, the case will be closed.” said Fengust, noting the restraint of the Head of the Department of Magical Creatures.

"Good. When will you send him the papers?"

“In thirty minutes.”

'So soon.' She thought to herself.

"Can I leave?" Hermione got up from her chair.

“Of course, I will inform you of all the changes in the process, Mrs. Malfoy.”

Hermione nodded and left the stuffy office. Heading to her part of the Ministry, the girl caught sight of herself, heard whispers and chuckles. Proudly lifting her chin, she walked past Rose, closing the door and putting a one-sided silencing charm on the cabinet, exhaustedly fell to the floor, dispersing in sobs. Time passed, she was pulled out into reality by a loud male voice.

"I do not give a damn about her instructions!"

“Mr. Malfoy, please, Mr. Malfoy!” Shouted Rose, and the sounds of footsteps were approaching with great speed.

Hermione quickly got to her feet and sat down in her chair, wiping tears from her cheeks. Malfoy flew into the office, swinging open the door, which banged into the wall like thunder in a clear sky.   
Although, about the clear, Hermione wasn't sure.

“You filed for divorce, Hermione?” He roared, slamming the door shut with force, which promised, with yet another such display of restraint, to fly off the hinges.

“What did you expect?” She asked coldly.

“You didn’t even let me explain!” Malfoy shouted, punching the table with his fist, causing Hermione to jump in place.

“You have no right to raise your voice at me, Draco.” The brunette said.

“Do you have the right to divorce me without my knowledge?”

“Do you have the right to cheat on me?” Hermione screamed, not in her own voice, getting up from her place and forcefully clapping her palm on the table.

Malfoy's eyes widened.

“Yes, sooner or later I would have come across Skeeter's articles.”

“It's not that ...” Malfoy began, but Hermione interrupted him.

"How long?"

“She means nothing.” Malfoy went over to her.

"How long?" Hermione raised her voice.

“God damn it, listen to me,” Draco forcefully pressed Hermione’s supple body to him.

His aroma was spinning. The girl for a moment lost the thread with reality and allowed her nose to be buried in his chest. So dear. And such a stranger. Hermione tried to push him away, but Draco's hands closed on her waist.

“I will not let you go, neither now nor ever!” He fiercely dug into her lips and knees cringed from a sweet sensation.

A red light flashed through her mind that he was a traitor, a cheater, that these lips might have recently kissed another woman, but she missed him so much. Draco's tongue masterfully took hold of her's, exploring his wife's familiar hot mouth. In a flash, Hermione was on her desk with her legs spread and the hem of her dress tucked up. Malfoy settled between her knees and tore her mouth with his own, rummaging under the silk fold of her dress. Hermione insanely wanted to feel his firmness in herself, she wanted to forget everything, to know that he was here, that he was her, and nobody else existed besides them. After a couple of moments, or maybe eternity, Draco picked up Hermione's lace panties and pulled them off her feet, a couple of moments later, and he forcefully invaded her hot bosom, letting out a roar and without losing even a minute, began to move in her, demanding moans in response. 

Hermione, unable to restrain herself, threw back her head and filled the room with her moans, accompanied by the sounds of the connection of their bodies. Draco bit, sucked and licked the skin of her neck, inhaled her exciting, giddy smell, and did not understand why they came so distant. Hermione's long moan and a sense of impending discharge ripped him out of his thoughts.   
Malfoy buried his teeth in his wife’s shoulder and came undone into her. They stood there for sometime, not moving away from each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was the first to break the idyll, freeing herself from Draco's arms and straightening her dress. Malfoy horrified at her quiet sobs and held out his hand to her, but Hermione turned away.

“Go away, please,” she croaked.

“Hermione, she’s nobody, believe me,” Draco prayed.

“I need some time,” his wife whispered, and, jumping off the table, headed toward the small bathroom, “I don't want you to stay here any longer. Please.” And disappeared behind the door, not throwing a single glance at him.

Malfoy stood burying his fingers in his hair for a minute. He understood that what had happened for his wife was something dirty and wrong, given everything that was happening. Draco put himself in order and clenched his jaw he left his wife’s office under the interested look of her secretary.

\- Three weeks later -

Hermione was returning from work to an empty two-story house. The house of her parents. They currently lived in Australia (after Hermione returned their memory about herself), basking in the hot sun, and completely unaware how their only daughter’s life was breaking apart. A strong wind walked the streets, playfully tossing up the brunette's hair and playing with them. Hermione hugged herself and looked at the gloomy sky. For three weeks she did not see him. Three weeks from that crazy day in her office. Three weeks she was dying every night and bringing herself to life every morning. Harry and Ginny tried to support her as best they could. Learning about everything from her mother that ill-fated evening, Ginny said nothing to Hermione, unaware that Mrs. Malfoy heard everything perfectly herself. But three weeks ago, Hermione appeared in front of the Potters' house, completely broken, in a rumpled silk dress and with reddened eyes. Harry was furious and only Hermione's plea that he did not touch Draco stopped him. Ginny slept next to her that night.

In the morning, Hermione arrived to her parental home, which had not seen a human presence for a couple of years. Having removed the huge sheets from the furniture, having done a little cleaning, Hermione went to her bedroom and cried until she fell asleep. It was almost like this every day for three weeks outside of Malfoy Manor. Hermione was starting to miss these stone walls. She missed her already familiar room, library, and, of course, missed him. Her appetite was gone, Hermione could hardly cram anything into herself, except tea and coffee, sometimes diluting it with sweet buns, so generously prepared by Ginny.

On Sunday, Hermione headed for the Potters for dinner. Fortunately, this time Molly was not there. Only she, Harry, Ginny and little James. He seemed to feel the mood of his godmother and almost never for a moment walk away from her, either hugging or kissing on both cheeks, from which Hermione could hardly restrain her tears. After dinner, Ginny and Hermione went up to James' nursery in order to put this little ball of energy to sleep. James shoved a bottle of milk, not wanting to sleep, and it spilled directly on Ginny's blouse. She, with a sigh, handed the baby to Hermione and went to their bedroom. James, losing sight of his mother, began to whimper and Hermione followed Ginny.

She was already rummaging through the dresser, trying to find something, incidentally talking about the doctor appointment and doing some ultrasound, admiring Muggle technology. Hermione listened with a smile, shaking James in her arms. But she was distracted by a paper box in Ginny's hand. 

“I don’t even know why I’m keeping them; I’ll not need them for at least another five months,” twisting the pack of "Tampax" in her hands, Ginny said.

Hermione stared at the floor in shock, trying to count in her mind when her menstruation was supposed to begin. A delay of one and a half weeks did not please.   
She stood on padded feet and laid half asleep James on Ginny's and Harry's bed.

“Sorry, Gynny I ...” she swallowed, “I need to run, I remembered ... something.” Hermione babbled.

“Mione, are you all right?” - Ginny stared at her friend, obviously nervous.

“We'll find out soon,” Hermione kissed her cheek and hurriedly bid farewell to Harry, flew out of the house and apparated at the first opportunity to be unnoticed.

A large sign "Tesco" appeared before her. Hermione walked between the shelves, trying to find the right part of a huge supermarket. The search took almost fifteen minutes. And finally, she faced a variation of pregnancy tests. Not knowing which one to choose, Hermione grabbed several at once and headed toward the box office. The cashier smiled at the sight of such a variety.

Having paid quickly, Hermione left the supermarket and, finding a dark corner, apparated into the garage of her parents' house.   
Once in the bathroom, Hermione dropped her tests several times from excitement. Hands trembling, fingers not obeying. And finally, having dealt with one of them, Hermione began to wait three minutes, which lasted so long that the brunette was completely exhausted.

But a real shock was expected at the end of a long three minutes. Two stripes. Nausea came up to her throat, and Hermione doubled over.   
This was not how this all supposed to happen. Not like this at all. 

On Monday morning, Hermione ran into Draco in the Atrium. True, they were separated by a fairly large distance, but Hermione could see the pain that flashed in his grey. Palm instinctively reached for her stomach, but at the last second Hermione forced herself to lower her hand, afraid that Draco would understand something. She will tell him. Later.


	5. Chapter 5

The month passed almost as slowly as the previous three weeks. Hermione felt herself moving away from Draco. There were no longer, but clearly discussed their "unlawful divorce." Malfoy again became an enviable near-bachelor. The girls were not embarrassed that Hermione still had gleaming evidence on her finger that she belonged to the Malfoy family. And most importantly, the heart of their continuation was beating under her own heart, but no one except Hermione knew about it. She hid in her office, like a snail in her sink, trying to protect herself and the baby from evil looks and tongues. Hermione was drinking plain black tea when a fuss was heard outside the door. Putting the cup on the table, the brunette stood up, but did not even have time to take a couple of steps, as her dishevelled husband appeared on the threshold. His face was haggard, such an unusual bristle appeared on his cheeks. He closed the door behind him. 

“I can't do this any more,” he shook his head, “I can't live without you, Hermione.”

“Draco, I ...” she began, but the man interrupted her.

"Listen, please."

Hermione nodded slightly, struggling with the urge to rush and hug him.

“I'm the last cattle. I acted with you in the most vile way." He swallowed, the words were given to him with great difficulty, but Hermione did not interrupt him.

“I want you to know. I love you with all my being. It is unbearable for me to wake up without you, not see you, not hear your laughter or sniff at night."

Hermione bit her lip, squeezing a sob. Draco took an uncertain step towards her and, not meeting resistance from her side, overcame the distance dividing them and pressed her fragile figure to himself. Hermione could no longer restrain herself, clutching his shirt in her hands and sighing the smell of mint that was so dear to her.

“I love you,” Draco whispered into her hair, “forgive me if you can.”

“I ...” Hermione took a breath, “Draco, I'm pregnant,” the girl hissed almost inaudibly.

Draco tensed. It took ages when he knelt down before her, pressing his lips to her still flat stomach.

“My love, come back to me.” He squeezed the fabric of her robes, struggling with the tears that had come. Hermione sank down next to him, clutching herself to her.

“I love you Draco Malfoy, I have loved and will love, but I can’t promise that I can forget this and forgive you easily.”

“I understand that. I will do my best to get your trust in me back.” He began to slowly kiss her neck, taking his thoughts farther and farther away from reality.

“I love you, Hermione Malfoy, with every vicious cell of my body and every black grain of my soul.”

Hermione returned home that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the story )) Do not cheat and do not hurt your loved one :) I know that many of you will not be happy with this ending, but this is just a story. In real life things are more complicated. I MAY write Draco's perspective in the future sometime, but can't promise. Thank you for reading xx


End file.
